


Adult Things

by PenelopeOsborn



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Oneshot, Penelope Parker - Freeform, They're 19, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeOsborn/pseuds/PenelopeOsborn
Summary: Harry and Penny have been friends since childhood. Been with each other since they learned how to read, now young adults, blooming feelings finally caught up to them.this is a dream--"It's not. Come here." Penny cut his thoughts and pulled his face into their lips. Penny bit his lower lip, which resulted in a startled whimper from Harry."Sorry, but I had to pinch you to reality, right?""That hurt." He whimpers dazedly.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 68





	Adult Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot sitting in my notes for months, so here I am posting it to focus on my new ones; please enjoy and stay safe!

Harry swallowed hard as he stared at Penny's brown orbs. No one expected them to be in this situation, especially Harry, whose hands still slightly shaking from the adrenaline he felt when they started to feel it.

Still in his sleek black work pants and a white polo shirt with the vest of his three-piece work suit, his tie slightly rumpled while his coat was long lost on the floor. He should be concerned, considering his clothes have always cost more than a thousand dollars, and he's still on his shoes, by the way. But with the undeniable tension he's currently feeling right now, he'd be very much toss everything on the floor right now.

He was with Penny in his penthouse; his father gifted him when he was 17, now he's 19. Everything in the place was polished and top-notched, every corner is sleek and clean, yet Harry was ready to cause chaos right now just to have this feeling over and over again.

Penny was in front of him, eyes half-lidded, her short hair looks sexily rumpled, and it's driving Harry mad and hard.

Can you blame him, though? He wanted this situation to happen since he was 15 when he realized that Penny Parker, his only best friend whom he left in New York, was the only person he was in-love to. Damn, seeing Penny only through video calls drove him mad again and again. Yet now that she's in front of him, this was crazier than he had imagined. 

Their night started as the usual routine when Harry got back to New York. They had dinner, do their work together, and _were supposed to sleep in separate bedrooms like they used to._

But when Harry asked if they could do their work in his room instead, Penny agreed coz she had done her work in his room countless times. Nothing was off; she brought his Biomolecules assignment in Harry's room with her, complete with her backpack and laptop while Harry was still in his work clothes as he only got home and went straight to dinner, Harry was setting up his laptop in the medium coffee table in the middle of his room which has two pretty expensive chairs as it, partners. It was supposed to be some bonding aside from the movie streams they do on Friday nights, as it was currently Thursday, meaning they have work and school tomorrow.

But this situation was far from what they were supposed to be doing. It started with a joke from Penny, "Well, Mr. Osborn, let's start, shall we?" she said with a sly smile on her lips. Well, Penny has been interning with Tony Stark has seen Pepper Stark with the same smile and wording. She might have unconsciously imitated her as seeing Harry Osborn in a fucking three-piece suit was, dare say _exhilarating._

Harry, on the other end, stiffed. His hands were unbuttoning his coat to relieve some of the stiff clothes he's been wearing all day. He wasn't expecting this so soon. When did his innocent Penny learn to do that? Penelope Parker has been his example of purity and joyfulness. Penny had never teased this way before; she always has been flustered whenever he jokes about certain things, so in his mind, Penny was innocent, _or he thought._

He swallowed but let his tension in a sly smirk. He met her gaze steadily, seeing the small surprise expression Penny had in a second but was masked with a smile; _that smile was the reason._

He let his eyes be half-lidded as he slowly approaches Penny. He was hoping that he looked the way he intended too or else he'll die from embarrassment now and forever if he failed to do so. But he didn't miss the way Penelope gulped. _Oh god, this is driving me mad._

He rested both of his hands on the arm of the chair of his oh so lovely coffee table. Perfectly caging Penny between his arms. He didn't speak, at first, only met her gaze like he could look at it forever; well of course he could. 

After the longest second past in Harrys' life, he found his voice to speak; he never expected his voice to sound like so, though. _It was slow and deep but definitely inviting._

"Well, Ms. Parker, should we?" that did it.

Faces only an inch apart, Harry gazed down from Penny's eyes towards her lips. When did it get so pink? His breath stopped when their nose accidentally touched. When he got so close? A slow hot breath from Penny drove his eyes back to met hers. _Her eyes never felt inviting._

It was Harry's last string of self-restraint, but Penny obligingly cut it. Penny moves the tiniest bit and met Harry's lips with hers, Harry breath hitched but responded gracefully. It took Harry outside of his mind, he might have felt he ascended from his body with how much adrenaline this gave him. He responded Penny does as well. It was not sloppy but passionate as hell. Harry feels _heaven._

Their lips clashed, Harry might bite too hard causing Penny to whimper giving him entrance more than before. Harry didn't even notice that his expensive coat was off his shoulders now or how Penny's small but firm hand got into his neck. 

The kiss lasted long. _Neither of them wanted to catch their breaths, just both of them wanted more._ It was probably the longest kiss ever happened in their universe. As Harry continues to taste every bit of Penny's mouth with much grace, he pressed and Penny gave access.

Tongues slashing, teeth softly biting, Penny left the softest moan Harry ever heard. It was not ending here. Harry cupped her face with one hand while the other support his bent over stature, Penny felt soft, Penny tasted good even with the hint of strawberry they had as a dessert an hour ago.

This kiss, _Harry could go in forever_ , and honestly _does not mind if he passes out due to lack of oxygen_. In the back of his mind, he was actually hating the human body as to how incapable their lungs are without air. 

After forever, they broke the kiss. Both panting. Harry swallowed hard between breaths as he stared at Penny's brown orbs. No one expected them to be in this situation especially Harry, whose hands still slightly shaking from the adrenaline he felt when the kiss started, softly cupping Penny's flushed face whose shyly leaning to his touch.

No words just their eyes speaking. _Penny's eyes saying she's trusting him._

He knows what's next. He dove right again this time surer than ever. The kiss went slower then faster. Penny slowly stripped Harry of his vest and tie. While Harry was tugging her waist closer and bringing her thighs up. _Oh, Harry loves Penny's thighs so much._

Both were breathing and engaging at the same time. Harry secured Penny's thighs in his waist and brought her up without breaking the kiss. Penny obligingly held on. No one knows how fast they got into Harry's soft mattress. Harry slowly pushed Penny down. When both relaxed, Harry brought his eyes to met Penny's.

Trying to ask again one more time, to be sure, that Penny wanted this.

"Pen--"

"Yes." Penny cut him off before he could even start. She was sure she wanted this. _Harry never felt so happy with the determined voice with Penny's breath._

He smiled slowly, letting his emotion shone from his eyes, and kissed her back right in. He has this time roamed around Penny's well-built body. 

His breath hitched when his hand slipped inside her shirt and felt her abs. Penny chuckled between kisses. Penny was lean and firm, her built improved with the spider bite, but the softness of her skin still makes Harry tremble. 

His hand roamed farther, Penny moaned again when he pressed his hand in the side of her breast. Slowly clothes were stripped off. Penny was bra-less in front of Harry while Harry was long stripped off his business clothes and was only in his boxer. Hands above their heads, Harry gave Penny the softest kisses he could give starting from her neck, nibbling expertly drawing a lewd moan from Penny's mouth one after another.

His mouth enclosed her soft nipples into hardness, drawing out a sound from Penny that continues to make himself hard.

"Oh, Har" her voice was so beautiful. With one hand he brought one of her thighs higher. Slowly rubbing himself towards Penny.

The friction was ecstasy. Even with their underwear on the way.

"Oh fuck" he shuddered into her neck as Penny arched towards him.

"Harry," she called almost pleading. His hands roamed around again. Perfecting unto his memory every inch of Penelope Parker. She moaned again with another rub almost crying. Her arms around his neck.

"Harry, Harry please.."

"Yes, mon chier?" He slipped carelessly, his accent slipping thickly, he knows this drives Penny on edge, but he loves and knows Penny's love for his European accent. _When Penny whined, literally openly whined, Harry smiled to himself._

" _Please.._ " it was a small voice but the pride inside Harry's heart swell.

"Slowly, mon cheir" he whispered to her ears, let another gasped when the friction caused by Penny's hips met his. 

His hands cupped her butt as both of them gasped. Slowly he made himself down Penny's abdomen tracing her soft abs with his hot breath and nose. 

"Harry what-"

"I gonna get you ready, Pen okay?" he said softly as he kissed another soft smack bellow her belly button, Penny flushed harder when she understood what he was about to do and was about to speak up when he pressed a soft finger in the middle of her panty. This made Penny's eyes grew unfocused end let out a lustful voice instead. This made him chuckle slightly.

While Penny was distracted by the foreign feeling he swiftly pulled her last piece of clothing down. Effectively revealing every bit of Penny in front of him. 

"Fuck, Penny your so pretty." He said softly while his nose touched the skin of her thighs. If she could, she flushed even harder. Penny almost closed her open thighs due to shame, but Harry beat her to it.

"Don't"

She was about to protest when Harry dove in her. As soft kiss drew a shudder from Penny, her hips almost arching. Her hands made their way to his hair which was lightly tugged here and then.

Harry peppered Penny's pink clitoris, while his fingers gently massaged her. Penny's moans grew louder as his tongue did the work and fingers rubbed every part of her. She's wet but she's getting wetter as the time comes. When he inserted a finger inside her, her cry made his cock twitch inside his boxer. Penny was warm. She felt heaven, _Harry was actually feeling like he's about cum with just Penny's lustful cries._

A few more moments he added another one, Penny was moaning and crying, stretching her bit by bit, Harry sucked her so hard her body arched fully. Her hands still in his tousled blonde hair. 

_Oh dear, he wanted every bit of this situation to last longer_.

When he deemed Penny prepared he went back up to her lips and kissed her again. Her chest arched towards him touching his bare skin with her hard nipples, Harry removed his boxers swiftly. His cock was hard and leaking ease pre-cum, it carelessly landed on Penny's abdomen making her look down.

Her eyes went wide but said nothing. This made Harry smirked. But Penny returned it with a sly smile and used her free hand to quickly grabbed it, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze that made Harry's blue orbs lost focus. He let out a loud gasp and almost fell on top of Penny, only stabilizing himself with his shakey elbows.

But Penny was not done yet, her lips gave a gentle kiss in her ears and whispered something that made Harry's whole body squirm.

" _Mr. Osborn, you're so big_ " Penny whispered with the most breathless voice Harry ever heard from her in his whole life.

"This is a p-payback for the a-accent?" he said with still eyes unfocused as Penny thumbed the head of his cock.

" _Mr. Osborn, I don't know what you are talking about,_ " Penny said with the same voice but with a light chuckle. 

" _Oh mon dio_ , Penny you're driving me mad." he mustered into her left ear. 

But Penny wasn't having it, "Mr. Osborn, I want you inside me please." Penny pleaded and met Harry's eyes.

This was it. Harry pushed himself up. And readied himself between Penny, he gave her face kisses as he intertwined their hands together. 

The morning sun kissed the smooth skin of a young boy's back. The curtain was slightly pulled to the corner allowing the small fragments of light to enter the low-lit room. Steadily the young boy opened his eyes to see the young girl beside her. 

" _This is real._ ", a slow and breathy declaration came out of his mouth when his face met the most beautiful being in his life. His hands were hugging her waist as she sleeps soundly beside him. 

_Harry can't believe this, himself_. It fucking happened. The _fucking happened._ Harry was still sleepy, but _Penelope Parker is art, itself_.

His blue orbs traced every curve of her face. Digesting even the length of her eyelashes. _Penelope Parker is beautiful_. _Harry can't and never will get enough of her._

_Man, I'm so in love, this is the best._

" _Me too_ ", a small voice came out of Penny. This startled Harry to almost sitting, but Penny, strong as fuck, held his waist to her arms.

" _Me too, I'm so in love_." She declared as her brown universe met Harry's. She had a small smile with pure happiness in her eyes.

_Harry melted._

Penny snickered, "You did?"

_Was Harry speaking his mind? He's not sure, coz he is currently so happy with the confession he doesn't know if this is a dream--_

"It's not, come here." Penny cut his thoughts and pulled his face into their lips, Penny then bitten his lower lip which resulted in a startled _whimper from Harry._

"Sorry, but I had to pinch you to reality, right?" 

"That hurt." He whimpers dazedly.

"I know, but you needed it." A sly smile formed on her lips.

" _This is real_."

Harry's eyes grew bigger this time. The realization hits him like a fool, "Shit, I'm so happy." 

Penny laughed a little with his antics, and hugged him tightly, faces once again inches apart. 

"again, me too, _I'm so in love,_ " Penny repeated.

" _I love you,_ " Harry said firmly. 

"I know"

"You know?"

"I mean you've been waxing poetry when you opened your eyes, Harry, it's not that hard to miss when you're saying it to my face." Penny smiled and teased.

Harry blushed. He blushed harder than anything, his face was covered pink, his ears tingles a little too.

He groaned as he tries to cover his face with his palms. Penny just laughed again and kissed the tip of his nose. But Harry can't stop smiling too.

"I love you, too."

It was a great day to be a young adult.


End file.
